


我乳白色的青春期

by everygrey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everygrey/pseuds/everygrey
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	我乳白色的青春期

最后李帝努喊着唱完那首歌的，很大声地唱“宝贝，宝贝，宝贝”，我到后来已经听不清他唱的是什么歌，但是李帝努破音很严重，他本来不是这样，声音很好听，往下沉，把我拽得很严重，这种反差使我笑起来，笑得很大声，李帝努扔下麦克风，跑下来打我的脑袋，一点也不重，好像只是揉了两把我的头发。  
我这时才发现原来我好难过，边笑着边流泪。

和李帝努第一次见面我才13岁，他搬到我家的隔壁，我回家的时候看见李帝努站在门口帮忙搬东西，15岁的李帝努就很帅气了，头发细细软软地垂在额头上，被父母哄着和我打招呼，我也被自己的父母哄着和他打招呼，除了他的眼睛，我什么都没记住，连名字都没记住，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，比班里最漂亮的女生还要让人移不开眼，我只能看着他的眼睛和他招手，叫他的名字，说“哥哥你好”，我只记住那双眼睛了。  
李帝努在第一次见面之后和我很快熟起来，只差两岁，他频繁地进出我的房间，我也频繁地进出他的房间，最后我们的父母都习惯我们在各自的家里吃饭和睡觉。  
小学的时候我养成记日记的习惯，记性很不好，就好像我第三次见面才记住李帝努的名字，然后他开始频繁地出现。他像我五岁时养的一只小狗，五岁的时候被送到我家，又在七岁的时候被我弄丢，让我哭了整整三天。  
我青少年的肖想都和李帝努有关。  
17岁我和李帝努躺在一张床上，那个晚上下了夏天里最大的一场雨。我很胆小，关灯之前把门锁紧，又罕见地喊李帝努哥哥，捏紧了嗓子喊“哥哥，你靠我近一点”，又一声雷劈，我说“再靠我近一点”。于是在那样炎热的下着雨的夜晚我和李帝努贴着睡觉，我闷在被子里，连带着他也闷在薄薄的被子里，胸膛生起一层薄薄的汗，扭一扭身子就都蹭在李帝努的后背上。  
他突然抓住我的手，像一道雷劈在我的手上，麻酥酥地蔓延整个身子，我动也动不了，害怕也来不及，阴茎自顾地硬起来，我的胸抵着他的背，距离很近，就差连腿也交缠，可是我一句话也讲不出来，我在李帝努的背后像一个做错了事的小孩，很丢脸，又很羞愧，字和词都黏在我的嗓子眼，他还抓着我的手，我的手指尖都发烫起来，他的手却像一个冰冷的牢铐锁着我，把我的一部分锁在那个潮湿的蓬勃着性欲的夏夜。  
我再醒过来已经是中午，太阳晒热我的后背，李帝努使坏心眼，窗帘撩开，窗户也开着，我睁开眼睛他就在我面前，穿着他白色的T恤衫和阔大裤腿的短裤，赤裸裸地站在窗前，风刮起他的刘海，也刮起他的上衣。我光着上身睡觉，他回头看我，眉眼弯弯地冲我笑。这种场景又让我生出别的心思，生出坏的心思。  
之后我再也没和李帝努在一张床上睡过觉，但我总是做梦，同样的夏夜，同样的雷声，李帝努背对着我睡觉，梦里的我要大胆得多，从李帝努手里挣脱了手，又拼尽全力地把他翻过来，翻过来之后是李帝努亮亮的眼睛，湿润得像被雨淋过，他雾蒙蒙地看着我，眨呀眨，好像世界上最无辜的人被我压在身底下，这时梦立马回到第一次和李帝努见面的场景，他站在走廊的对面，睁大了眼睛陌生地看着我，犹豫了几下伸出手和我说“志晟你好啊”。我握住他的手，在无数个白天和黑夜惊醒，我就知道李帝努和我只能停留在那个夏夜，没有进一步，也不会退一步。  
升上高三之后李帝努被请来给我补习功课，他学习很好，上了大学之后却只能记得零星一些，给我补习其实没有什么用处，但我还是固执地一次又一次在周五的晚上找他，他就只能在朋友们的告别里和我回家，那是我最得意的时候，好像从恶龙的手里抢回我的公主，骑士一样牵他的手，松松地环着他微凉的手指把他带回我的卧室，又在发黄的灯光里翻开一页又一页的卷子，他给我讲题时我盯着他的侧脸，长得真好，我在心里感叹，颧骨长得很好，下颌骨也是，每一块骨头都长得很好，肌肉也是，肌肉填满骨头之间的缝隙，又在肌肉的表面生出一层皮肤，很完美地勾勒出我眼前的李帝努来。他点一点头，我也跟着点一点头，他又叹口气，问我听没听懂，我根本就没听，怎么可能懂，只能又摇摇头，李帝努只能又一遍讲我做错的无数道题。  
到了高考的时候我决定为了李帝努无数遍的重复努力考一次，不行的话也不会重来，我已经比他晚了两年，再晚一年就要太晚了，不会再有借口把他从两岁的隔阂里拽出来。  
李帝努比高考的我还要紧张，父母因为我高考请假，李帝努也因为我高考逃课，在6月的正午里头晒得红通通的，我考完语文走出来看见的就是这副景象，我爸妈的旁边是热得流汗的李帝努，三个人和谐地站在一起，我一下子笑起来，李帝努立马问我是不是考得很好，他怎么变得这么烦人啊，自己也高考过，不知道不能问刚考完试的人考得怎么样吗，会耽误下一科的考试的。但我也烦人，我笑嘻嘻地点头，那顿中午饭我们每一个人都吃得不错，他们是因为我的烦人，我又是因为李帝努的烦人。  
苍天开眼，成绩出来我居然考得真的不错，运气好的话能和李帝努上同一个大学，他一边帮我填志愿一边问我的意见，我说都听你的办，笑嘻嘻地。这又是一个下雨的潮湿夏夜，我突然胆大起来，莽撞地去牵李帝努的手，碰掉他夹在手指里的铅笔，十指紧密地扣在一起，我说李帝努，他冲我瞪眼睛，我又说李帝努，他就低头了，假模假样地看学校和分数，给我指离他很远的一个学校：“朴志晟你去这里吧，离我很远，你就不会烦我了。”  
多烦人啊，李帝努上了大学之后变得特别烦人，都是因为离我远了的缘故。我摇摇头，把他的脸扳向我，我说李帝努，我还要烦人，所以只会填你的学校，你学校的每一个专业我都会填，考上哪个都好，只要能继续烦你就好。他不说话了，也不动，手指还和我紧扣着，一动不动地，又回到那个太潮湿的夜晚，我的第一次幻想来自于李帝努，他强硬地把我的17岁留在那个夜晚，又更强硬地把我的18岁终结在现在，怎么这样呢，他怎么总是这样呢。  
老天只开眼一次，我还是留了点心眼，盘算了一下我的分数只能上李帝努大学最差的那个专业，李帝努也知道，早早给我列好了20个志愿，我从里面仔细挑，哪个离他的学校近写哪个，最后我去了离他最远的一个，只有寒暑假才能和他勉强见面。我再次变得很听话起来，语气软软地叫李帝努出去玩，2月5日，我的生日，李帝努怎么都会答应，他敲响我家的门，乖巧地说叔叔阿姨我带志晟出去玩了，又很凶地推开我的门，我只能装得很可怜，喊李帝努你怎么这样呢，对我好一点怎么这么难呢。喊得很大声，我爸妈都能听见，但肯定没人信我，李帝努是好孩子，从小到大都是，我是他人生里出现的最坏的事了，从小到大都是。  
我的生日在寒假，所以我从来没把18岁当成是成人的标志过，18岁的时候我还在上高三，和李帝努的见面只能局限在每个周五，当时的我肯定没能想到许了五年的生日愿望都变成了灰，现在的我聪明一点，换了更简单一点的愿望。李帝努在蛋糕上点燃蜡烛，“18”变成“19”，我闭上眼睛听见他说“生日快乐朴志晟”，好近啊，像是他贴在我耳边说话一样，麻酥酥地，弄得我忍不住，眼睛悄眯眯地睁开一条缝。月亮的光又灰又暗，李帝努的眼睛又好亮，好像两颗星星钻了进去，灼热地看着我，我被这种目光盯得喘不上气来，怔怔地看着他。黑暗里我们好像夏天最后剩下的两只蝉，眨一眨眼睛当作遇见同类的信号。“李帝努能亲我一下就好了。”我这样在心里默念，向李帝努许愿，又像圣诞老人许愿，两个礼物合在一起，他能亲我一下就好了。  
我大一的时候李帝努已经大三，暑假就要开始实习，我都没能和他见一面，在假期的末尾不甘心地跑到他的实习公司等了他一天，到了下午五点半他才走出来，穿着自己的白色衬衣，规整地系到最上面一颗纽扣，和初中时候一样，我朝他挥挥手，他眼睛微微亮了一下，边解纽扣边朝我走过来，好帅气，所有20岁男生的帅气都集结在他身上了，我被帅得腿脚一软，想如果论文比赛的名字叫“我的初恋”该多好，我一定笔下如有神勇夺一等奖，但是李帝努没给我机会，热气融融地站到我面前，我还像个色胚一样盯他因为解开两颗扣子露出来的锁骨。  
“要去吃饭吗？”李帝努很耐心地问我，他总是，太过常常地对我耐心，这种耐心不该给我的，该给一个13岁的小孩。我点头，主动牵他的手，说哥哥，我带你回家吃饭吧。  
是我主动当这个13岁的小孩。  
我把他领回我的家，只是隔一道墙，到现在我和他还做邻居，他坐在我的旁边吃饭好像从哥哥变成我的情人，我把我的男朋友领回家，爸妈还都满意地和他一起吃饭，我沉浸在我的幻想里吃完自己不喜欢的胡萝卜和虾仁，真好，真好，真好，李帝努真是我男朋友的话我可以每天都吃胡萝卜和虾仁。  
再见面的时候我已经二十岁，身子抽长，比李帝努还要高一点，他微微仰头看我，我想我终于长成一个大人，在他面前耀武扬威起来：“李帝努你送我一个生日礼物吧。”他笑嘻嘻地看着我，好像在等我说自己的愿望，我有很多个愿望，小的时候想要一只小狗，再长大一点想要一个哥哥，李帝努来了之后愿望都变得和他有关，这是我第一次跟他说自己的生日愿望。  
“你给我唱一首歌，你要给我唱一首歌。”我很颐指气使，拉着他的手往前走，兜兜转转的，越走越远，离我们的家越远我们的距离就越近，我和他的手又变成十指相扣的样子，但是我们两个都没觉得这有一点的奇怪，好像从一开始，从第一次见面开始就是这样的。我的破记性终于起了作用，第一次见面的时候我就牵了李帝努的手，我牵着他的手进自己的卧室，说哥哥，你以后常常来吧，你常常来陪我玩吧，我们做朋友吧，做一辈子的朋友吧。  
真好啊朴志晟，原来是你自己给自己断了一辈子的后路。李帝努趁我回忆带我进了一间酒吧，这里好多人，又吵又闹的，我很害羞，我是个到了很多人面前说不出来话的人，李帝努不是，他在好多人的欢呼里头走上小小的唱台，李帝努穿着黑色紧身裤，他的腿怎么会这样细呢，纤纤长长的两条，撑起他的身子，一点一点从我旁边的位置分散到许多人的目光里，最后停在那张黑色的高脚椅上，一条腿伸直一条腿半屈，然后扶了一下麦克风。  
音乐这时候被放出来了，很慢的吉他声，他唱“宝贝，就这样随便吧”，我只听得见宝贝，李帝努从来没这么叫过我，我比他小两岁，他把我当小孩看，却从来不给我小孩该有的称呼，总是轻轻地打我，总是摸我的头，总是等我跟上去，总是给我一个空空的幻想。  
李帝努唱了几句嗓子开始哑起来，进而演变成间或的破音，他有点害羞地把头侧过去，底下还是有很多人看着他为他鼓掌，你看吧，他就是这样，很帅气，不会丢脸的，和我很不一样，在看着他的许多人里面我流着眼泪，李帝努唱歌的样子变成最初的样子，和我第一次见面的样子，戴着不好看的黑框眼镜的样子，笑得眼睛眯起来的样子，拉着我往前走的样子，好像比我高，又好像比我矮一点，最后他走到我眼前来了，我挥了挥手，认定这是一个幻象，但是李帝努抓住了我的手，把我抱在他薄薄的胸膛里，化成他许多爱里的一份，变成当时跟在他身后的小孩。  
歌没唱完李帝努就带我走了，我跟在他后面好像又回到七岁丢了小狗的时候，李帝努紧紧地拽着我过红绿灯，我目光很飘忽，眼泪还在往下掉，我在日记本里写过“朴志晟你不要哭啊，你哭了就停不下来”，但是现在还是在哭，常常在李帝努面前哭，我自己很甘愿在他面前当一个没长大的小孩，又很烦这样的自己，只能跟李帝努闹别扭。  
李帝努问我，朴志晟你哭什么。他揉揉我的头发，可是我哭得皱皱巴巴的，话也说不清楚，磕磕绊绊说了半天只说出来“李帝努你没能唱完歌”这么一句话，太小孩了，李帝努笑得东倒西歪的，和我在路边像两个神经病，我哭得惨兮兮的，他又笑得傻乎乎的，路过的人像看傻子一样看我们，最后我们只能边走边说话。  
“李帝努，你还要再给我唱一首歌。”我的眼泪终于停下来了，只剩下眼睛还红着，说话也带着哭腔，任谁听起来都要心疼一下，李帝努也是。  
“行，我答应你。”李帝努停下脚步扭头看我，“但是你告诉我为什么哭。”  
我一下子说不出话，连头也不敢抬了，李帝努把我的脸捧起来，双手捏我的脸颊，把我扯得像个揉坏了的面团子。我没说话，静静地和他的对视着。李帝努嘴唇红红的，舌头伸出来舔一舔又变得光泽而水润，再往上一点是鼻子，我总是忽略鼻子，这是太不好描写的五官之一，我在日记本里面写过李帝努的五官。  
“眼睛不算很大，可是总是很亮，你说漂亮吗也不是，只是湿润，总湿润着，他的眼神又和别人不一样，好像可怜巴巴地看着我，像一只小狗，嘴巴也是，他长了一张很周正的脸，嘴巴在最合适的位置长着，红润润的，总是红润润的，显得皮肤更白，唇红齿白。”  
我作文不算好，只是不差的程度，讲李帝努的时候尤其平淡，好像怎么都描写不出来，一定要亲眼看一看才算真的，太雾蒙蒙的一个人，到了我的记忆里就变成雾气弥漫的海港，看不清又很湿润，但是现在又变得很适合冬天，他的鼻尖被冻出小小的红红的一点，我好想现在是圣诞节，李帝努就是我的鲁道夫，红红鼻头鲁道夫，圣诞老人赶来实现我的愿望。我的沉默变成了李帝努的好奇，他又问了我一遍，我只能编一个谎话来骗他，李帝努很单纯，所以特别好骗。我说因为太感动了才这样的，他很受用，拉着我进了面包店，问我想吃哪个蛋糕算作我的生日礼物。  
我挑了应该在情人节送给男朋友的那一款，生日和情人节离得近也很有好处，多坏啊朴志晟，我是个多坏的人啊，我做的每一件事都在说“求求你爱我吧李帝努”，我在雨夜里头抱他的背牵他的手，独占他一年的每一个周五，又叫他哥哥哄他陪我过每一个生日，每一个生日我希望有他陪，只有他陪。  
李帝努右手提着蛋糕，左手牵着我，他知道我看着路，很美滋滋地跟我说：“你好像我养的一只小狗。”我没理他，绿灯还有5秒钟，我着急地带他往前走，到了对面才说话：“可以的李帝努，你把我当成你的小狗也可以的。”  
这次轮到他哑口无言了，只能领着我继续走。比一比还是李帝努更坏，他从第一次就知道我喜欢他了，他一开始就知道了，我13岁的时候绝对就是一个傻瓜，目光呆滞地看着人家，又说哥哥你一辈子都和我玩吧这种话，傻子都能知道我在表白，李帝努到现在还装不知道，他一直装，我也只能一直装，我们变成两个最坏的人，一个人装作不知道别人爱他，一个人装作不知道他爱别人。  
我把李帝努送到他家门口，他递过来那个太情人节的蛋糕，我接过来说李帝努再见，李帝努都没因为我没叫他哥生气，只是乖乖地转身关门，背影很单薄，李帝努瘦得厉害，好像除了该有的肉之外一点多余的肉都没长，我看着心疼，想要不要叫住他更换我的愿望，但是李帝努没给我机会，没说志晟再见，也没给我留一个眼神，啪地一声关了门。  
最后我只能拎着蛋糕回家，点燃给的唯一一支蜡烛，我没跟店员说这是李帝努赔给我的生日蛋糕，李帝努当然也不会说，这个蛋糕就只剩下一根红色的蜡烛，又小又细，孤零零地插在蛋糕的中央，我闭着眼睛许愿，突然想起来李帝努都没跟我说一句“生日快乐”，越想越生气，发了信息批评李帝努对我的敷衍，等了五分钟李帝努都没有回信，我有点失望地闭上眼睛重新许愿。  
“十三岁的时候我许愿李帝努能永远陪我一起玩，十四岁时候也是，十五岁也是；十六岁我终于知道我爱李帝努，希望李帝努能做我的男朋友，十七岁我又许了一遍；但那年夏天李帝努亲自吹灭了我的蜡烛，所以十八岁的生日愿望变成了能永远待在李帝努的身边，十九岁没到就破灭了，今年二十岁了，不能再许那么幼稚的愿望了，所以只希望李帝努能祝我生日快乐就可以。”  
我睁开眼睛，手机屏幕在这时候亮起来，我瞟了一眼：生日快乐朴志晟。李帝努很敷衍，一点也没有知错就改的好态度，但我还是笑起来，生日愿望终于实现了一次，我吹灭了蜡烛，打开灯，心形的蛋糕上面有块白色巧克力的牌子，很小，上面的字要凑近了才能看见。

“宝贝，祝你永远快乐。”


End file.
